


To Replace A Dark Memory

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Platonic Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trauma, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: "Papillon?"Henri looks up from his plate filled with fresh vegetables and deliciously roasted meat. They've been at this island for a few days now and the nuns are very welcoming and generous."Maturette," Henri greets him with a smile. "You're coming to join me?"Maturette is fumbling with his fingers anxiously as he lowers himself onto the sandy beach."I'm…" he starts, casting his eyes down. Henri frowns."What's up?""I can't… Unfeel it." The young boy breathes and looks up. His eyes clearly show a memory he'd rather forget. "His… thing in my mouth. It's- I hate it."-Or: In which Maturette wants to give Papi a blowjob to deal with his underlying trauma.
Relationships: Henri "Papillon" Charriere/Louis Dega, Henri "Papillon" Charriere/Maturette
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	To Replace A Dark Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dears! A quick author's note/disclaimer that I urge you to read before you dive into this!
> 
> I want to specify that these characters are based on the movie, and NOT the actual real-life people. I would not want to make any assumptions about their relationship to one another, neither disrespect what awful things they've gone through. 
> 
> This fic focuses on Papi/Maturette, but a more-than-friendship relationship between Papi and Dega is hinted at in the end. 
> 
> Please read the tags carefully, as this fic may reflect raw emotions, but the characters under-communicate their needs.
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoy this!  
> -Kim
> 
> PS. Maturette's first name in my fic is Jules.

"Papillon?"

Henri looks up from his plate filled with fresh vegetables and deliciously roasted meat. They've been at this island for a few days now and the nuns are very welcoming and generous.

"Maturette," Henri greets him with a smile. "You're coming to join me?"

Maturette is fumbling with his fingers anxiously as he lowers himself onto the sandy beach.  
"I'm…" he starts, casting his eyes down. Henri frowns.   
"What's up?"  
"I can't… Unfeel it." The young boy breathes and looks up. His eyes clearly show a memory he'd rather forget. "His…  _ thing _ in my mouth. It's- I hate it."

"Oh." 

Henri doesn't know what else to say. He had almost forgotten about what the boy had done for them to escape the island; what Henri made him sacrifice.  
"Papi… I," Maturette breathes and he scoots a little closer. "I want you to do it to me. To replace the memory."

Henri looks up in shock, and he instantly shakes his head. Sure, the boy is pretty enough. God, he’s offering himself here. All Henri has to do is say yes, but he doesn't want the boy to make a decision he might regret later.  
"I can't," he says weakly. "I've forced this onto you already."  
"And that's why I want you to make it right. I do like it.  _ Men _ .” Maturette struggles to continue. “Y'know. I just… I feel so goddamn dirty. Please, please, Papi…?"

Henri chews on his bottom lip and he stares at his plate again. He  _ does _ owe the boy something.  
"What if I suck  _ you _ off?" He mumbles. "Would that help?"  
"Hah," Maturette snorts. "A nice try, but no. I want my mouth stuffed, Papi," the boy continues. Henri’s eyes widen when the other man takes a deep breath and leans forward onto his hands and knees both, crawling towards him. Henri can tell the boy is not even trying to be sexy about it, but god, does he look the part. His youthful cheeks, plump lips, and desperate, pleading eyes.  _ Fuck _ . 

"I want you to use me," Maturette breathes. He pushes Henri's plate aside, not caring about the sand spilling over the still perfectly well meal. Henri is ashamed to admit he barely even minds either. His cock is hardening. Fast.   
"Maturette…"  
"Teach me a lesson. Be rough with me. Choke me. I’ll take anything from you."

Henri can't help the growl escaping from his throat, and he sits upright, staring as Maturette's hands hastily undo the buttons of Henri's trousers. He tugs the fabric down and lets out a sigh of happiness. Or relief, Henri doesn't know which of the two.  
"God, you're thick," the boy whispers. Henri tries to recall the last time someone had pleased him. His mind is blank. Even his own hand hadn't done the job in quite some time.

"If you wanna stop…" Henri tries, but he hates how his voice reveals the hidden thoughts he does not dare speak.  _ Please don't stop.  
_ "I want this." 

Maturette licks his lips and leans in, and before Henri even registers what's happening, the boy's lips suckle wetly at the tip of his cock, and Henri gasps loudly.  
"Fuck," he chokes out. "Go on with it, boy. Make me feel good." 

The boy doesn't need to be told twice. He goes down so eagerly that it should ring an alarm in the back of Henri's mind, but it never comes. Instead, the tight drag of soft lips around him shatters every last sensible thought in his brains.  
"Maturette…"  
The boy pulls off and breathes heavily.  
"Jules," he whispers. "C-Call me Jules?"

"Jules," Henri sighs, the name foreign and yet so good in his mouth. He carefully reaches forward. His fingers stroke through the boy's short locks, then, when Jules swirls his tongue just right, Henri grabs onto him and forces the boy down further.  
"Mmph!" Jules moans at the rough treatment and he sucks more eagerly. Henri groans, his eyelids are falling shut as pleasure burns inside his groin. _ Shit. _ The boy is a goddamn natural.  
"You like this?" Henri growls. "Being used for another man's pleasure? Does that get you off?" Jules nods as much as his current position allows him to. Henri can see his knuckles turn white where he grips at the sand. Henri gasps. It's pathetic how his cock already longs to spill. He wants to fill that pretty mouth up with his cum. Wants to watch it drip down that reddish cheek.

"Jules," he gasps, his hips starting to roll within the fast-paced rhythm. "Do it. Make me fill you up. You're gonna swallow it like the good boy you are."  
"Pwease," Jules tries, his voice muffled as Henri pushes him down again. He uses the grip on the boy's hair to make him bob up and down faster and faster.  
"You're a slut, such a good slut for me. So pretty and willing, throwing yourself at my feet. I might just want to keep you if you show me what you're worth."

Jules gasps. It's a tiny, weak sound. But it's enough for Henri to open his eyes and see how the boy palms himself fast. Henri lets out another broken grunt at the stunning sight.  
"Fuck, fuck keep going," he growls. "Make yourself cum for me. Show Daddy how pretty you are."

Somehow those words have Jules shudder. Henri can tell by the tiny mewls that Jules likes it. Henri swallows when he feels his cheeks heat up. The words had fallen from his lips without a second thought, but god, they feel so utterly right.  
"That's it, baby boy," he moans. "Make us feel good. Make Daddy proud."

Jules shivers as he keeps rubbing himself, still working his mouth up and down Henri's shaft expertly. Henri can barely even remember why he'd tried to brush the kid off in the first place. He can feel his orgasm build deep in his gut.   
"Fuck, babe-" he growls. "Keep goin' I'm almost…  _ Ah _ !" Henri doesn't speak after that, and only breathy moans rise from his throat while Jules licks and sucks his way on towards the high they both so desperately long to reach. Henri's head drops back and he tightens his grip on Jules' hair.  _ Close. He’s so goddamn close. _

"J-Jules, I'm-!!!!"   
With a loud moan, he feels his abdomen tighten as thick, white-hot spurts fill the boy's mouth. Jules gasps, a sweet choking noise coming from him as Henri pulls him all the way down on his cock. Henri pants loudly, keeping the boy right there until he feels the very last drop spill from his hard cock. When he lets go, Jules pulls back, gasping for air. He rubs himself so hard. So fast. Henri watches, mesmerized. Jules is shivering, a hot mess, really. 

"Jules?"

The boy's eyes snap open and he stares at Henri, lips parted. 

"Come for Daddy."

"O-ohhh! Hnngh!  _ F-Fuck _ . Fuck!" Jules lets out in tiny little gasps, and Henri watches, mesmerized by how a dark patch stains the boy's cotton trousers. Jules collapses forward, resting on all fours again. His body is shaking, head hanging low.

"D-Daddy," he whimpers. Henri feels a surge of possessiveness constrict his chest and he growls. He grabs the boy's lanky frame and drags him forward until their bodies press together.

"Only me," Henri whispers into his messy hair. "No one else. Never again. You're safe with me."

Jules melts into the touch, and Henri swallows as the reality of what they'd just done crashes down on him. The boy is so small. He's an adult, yes, but barely so. Henri vows to himself that he  _ will _ keep him safe. The same way he keeps Dega safe.

Henri will protect them. They are, after all,  _ his _ boys.


End file.
